At present, no method or process has been defined for virtual card transfer between NFC-enabled mobile devices that includes both monetary and non-monetary values such as debit, credit, rewards or loyalty points, coupons, business or personal information. Instead, various methods exist for transferring money between individuals that include transferring monetary amounts between various types of bank or credit accounts associated each individual.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system, method, and computer product for virtual card transfer between NFC-enabled mobile devices.